Diriku dan Dirimu
by SkyBlueSea
Summary: Amerika menyimpan perasaan nya, Canada menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari adik nya, ... One Shot /USUK/


**Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milik saya.**

 **Warning: boyxboy, Shonen-ai, jika keberatan silakan kembali kehalamana sebelumnya, anda sudah diperingati**

* * *

Amerika memiliki perasaan yang selalu ia pendam. Perasaan yag terus berteriak untuk keluar. Perasaan yang terus tersakiti saat melihat dirinya bersama orang lain. Amerika mengetahui betul, perasaan nya untuk _Ex-Brother_ -nya itu tidak akan terbalas. Tanpa ia sadari senyuman yang ia pasang menjadi _Fake_. Tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan tersebut kecuali, Canada.

"Hei, Amerika" sapa Canada diiringi dengan senyumannya.

"YO, CANADA! Ada apa..? Kau mencari sang HERO!" Amerika kembali menyapa dengan semangat dan keceriaan khas dirinya.

"Amerika, kumohon. Hentikan senyuman menyedihkan mu itu." Canada memandang sedih adik satu-satunya, senyuman diwajah Amerika seketika membeku. Canada mengeratkan pelukannya kepada si beruang putih miliknya, Kumajirou-san.

"H-Hahaaha,... Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu, Canada." Amerika membuang muka, berusaha tidak menatap mata ungu milik Canada. Sedikit tapi sangat pasti keceriaan Amerika berganti menjadi keraguan.

"Dasar!, kau selalu dapat membicarakan apapun kepadaku. Apapun itu yang kau rahasiakan sekarang, aku ini kakakmu Amerika." Canada menatap tajam wajah Amerika. Amerika hanya diam, tangan nya mengengam erat disampingnya. Kebingungan dan keraguan mulai mengerongoti perasaannya.

"Tapi, kau harus berjanji tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada siapa pun" Canada sedikit terkejut, bukan karena perkataannya namun wajah milik adiknya itu. Wajah serius yang sangat jarang ia munculkan. Canada mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, sejak kapan aku mengecewakanmu."

* * *

Hari itu, kedua negara kembali ke Hotel. Dikarena kan esok merupakan hari kedua World Meeting. Canada duduk disalah satu sofa, sedangkan Amerika membuatkan minuman untuk mereka. Canada menghidupkan Tv diruang tamu, mengantikan setiap channel. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, ia mematikan.

"Secangkir coklat panas" Amerika menyerahkan cangkir itu kepada Canada. Canada tersenyum dan mengambilnya dari tangan Amerika.

"Thanks, Alfie"

"Tidak masalah, Mattie." Amerika meminum kopi miliknya. Menikmati setiap tetes, dan senyuman kecil.

"Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku sekarang..?" tanya Canada dengan nada ingin tau nya. Siapa yang tidak penasaran, Amerika dari sekian banyak negara yang dicap sebagai negara yang selalu ...kekanakkan, terlihat sedih.

"Ugh... Kau tidak akan memandangku berbedakan, Mattie.?" Amerika kembali bertanya, keraguan terlihat jelas dari nadanya.

"Tentu saja, kau adalah keluargaku satu-satunya, Alfie"

Amerika menarik nafas dan mulai menceritakan semuanya. Mulai saat ia menyadari perasaannya, saat ia gugup melihat England, saat ia cemburu melihat England tersenyum kepada yang lain dan seterusnya. Hingga diskusi tadi siang, England tidak bisa datang dikarenakan pesawat yang seeharus nya mengantarnya mengalami beberapa masalah. Dan Prussia tertawa lepas meneriakan bahwa France mencintai orang yang sama dengan dirinya. Terakhir permintaan dari France untuk mereka semua untuk membantu menyatakan perasaaannya besok.

Canada hanya dapat diam, tidak sekali pun memotong perkataan Amerika. Ia menarik nafas dan menaruh gelasnya, tangannya memeluk erat Amerika. Amerika hanya terkejut dengan tingkah Canada.

Amerika kembali memeluk Canada, berusaha menahan air mata yang bersedia jatuh dibalik matanya. Ia berusaha hanya saja tidak berhasil air mata itu mengalir bebas. Tangisan diruang yang sangat sunyi dan hujan seakan menangis bersama diluar ruangan.

* * *

"YO, ENGLAND!" Teriak Amerika kepada pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau emerald. Mata yang selalu ia kagum kan. Canada disampingnya melirik Amerika dengan kekhawatiran.

"Hello, England" sapa Canada dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hello, Canada, dan Amerika kau tidak perlu berteriak. Kemana yang lain seharusnya hari ini adalah World Meeting hari kedua, kenapa yang lain tidak ada..?" England menyapa lembut kepada Canada dan nada kesal kepada Amerika. Tanpa sepengetahuan England nada yang ia pakai menyakiti Amerika.

"Ohhh,,... Mereka pindah ruangan, apa kau tidak diberitahu oleh Amerika..?" Canada hanya tersenyum nakal, walau pun ia tau itu tidak pernah terjadi. England melirik tajam kearah Amerika, Amerika hanya terkejut memasang wajah polosnya.

"HEI! Tidak ada yang menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu, Jangan salahkan aku." Amerika mengangkat tangannya. Canada hanya tersenyum, tersenyum sedih.

"TAPI, KARENA AKU ADALAH HERO! AKU AKAN TUNJUKAN KEPADAMU RUANGAN NYA,,. GO!" Amerika menarik tangan England dan Canada bersamaan dan berlari menuju elevator. Satu langkah masuk, Amerika melirik kearah Canada.

Amerika dengan sengaja menghadang nomor lantai yang ia tekan menggunakan badannya. Menatap kearah England yang menatap tajam kearah Amerika. Andai England tau betapa sakitnya Amerika. Tangannya masih memengang erat tangan England, didalam hatinya Amerika ingin membawa England pergi dari tempat itu tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, Amerika tidak ingin rasa bersalah itu menjadi bebannya.

Canada menatapi Amerika yang diam, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Setelah ini semua berakhir ia harus menghibur adiknya itu. Amerika dengan cepat mengengam tangan England kedua-duanya.

"Amerika, You git-" perkataan England terpotong saat mata nya ditutup oleh kain hitam tebal.

"Maaf, England. Hanya sebentar saja, kau akan tau nanti" Canada berkata dengana nada lembut.

" Tch!"

Elevator berhenti dan membukakan pintu perlahan ketiga orang tersebut keluar. Amerika menuntun England. Sudah sangat jelas England terlihat marah sangat marah. Walaupun nanti nya dia tidak akan marah lagi.

"AMERIKA! BERITAHU AKU APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU RENCANAKAN"

"HEI!"

"England yang merencanakan semuanya bukan Amerika" Canada berkata dengan lembut menghentikan pertikaian antara keduanya. Matanya melirik kearah Amerika, mata biru cerah itu terlihat kusam dan sakit perasaan itu terpancar dengan jelas.

"HA?! Jadi, siapa yang merencanakannya..?!"

"SUDAH SAMPAI!" Amerika berteriak secara sengaja memberikan sinyal kepada orang yang bersiap didalam.

Canada membuka kan pintu nya membiarkan Amerika menuntun England hingga tepat didepan France. Gugup tercermin jelas diwajah France. Amerika melepaskan ngengamannya dan berjalan mundur, begitu juga Canada. Amerika dengan segera dan sedikit terburu-buru, menjauh dari event didepan nya itu. Hal yang terakhir ia lihat wajah merah England dan sorak-sorai semua yang melihat sekaligus merekam (Japan & Hungary).

* * *

Hujan yang turun bersamaan dengan dirinya keluar dari gedung pertemuan. Tanpa pikir panjang Amerika berlari dengan sangat kencang, tidak ada tujuan dikepalanya. Hanya terus berlari, satu tangannya tepat diatas dadanyaa. Dimana saat perasaan itu muncul saat England tersenyum padanya, sekarang malah berganti. Perasaan yang dulunya ia senangi berganti menyakiti dirinya sendiri, seperti diremas, diremuk, ditusuk... entah lah kata apa yang cocok untuk perasaan ini. Amerika tidak tau lagi, pikirannya kosong.

Tidak ia ketahui siang berganti menjadi malam, Amerika berhenti di sebuah taman. Gembok taman itu tidak terkunci hanya tergantung begitu saja. Amerika masuk dengan perlahan, kesunyian yang jarang ia dapatkan. Ia duduk di pinggir sebuah danau, danau yang sangat indah jika saja hari ini tidak hujan. Satu, dua setiap tetes air mata itu tidak ia tahan lagi. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Air mata itu bergabung dengan hujan.

Malam hari disebuah taman yang hanya ada suara tangisan. Amerika membaringkan badannya, menutup matanya. Menikmati hujan dan keheningan. Tidak ada apapun.

 _ **Hanya ada seorang pemuda, hujan dan keheningan malam disebuah taman.**_

* * *

 **Maaf... Maaaf... Maaaff... Sorry... Sorrry... Sorrryyyyy...  
**

 **Saya udah nangis duluan sambil bikin cerita ini, pake lagu nya sedih aduh... sakit... Maaff kaan Diriku**

 **Saya harus kabur sebelum para Fans USUK/UKUS membunuh saya ,,, bye/Lari...!**

 **Jangan lupa kebawah lagi!**

 **Ke bawah lagi ya...!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Amerika tidak menyadari hujan telah berhenti, ia pun juga tidak menyadari hentakan kaki milik seseorang. Pikiran nya hanya terus mengulang hal ia lakukan tadi siang. Satu tangan nya berada di kepalanya. Hentakan kaki itu semakin mendekat dan Amerika masih tidak menyadarinya. Hingga sebuah bayangan menutupi penglihatannya. Amerika ingin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang tersebut. Terlambat tangan pemuda itu telah menutupi matanya duluan.

Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya dan menutupi mata Amerika. Tidak ada yang berbicara duluan hanya ada kesunyian malam.

"Kemana saja kau ..? Kau tau betapa panik nya kami semua mencari mu. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon dariku..? _You idiot American_ " Suara dengan aksen kental british. Membuat panik Amerika,' _Kenapa ada England disini'._

"England..?"

"Hm,.. Jadi, siapa yang kau kira..?" England membuka tangannya, _Blue Sapphire_ bertemu _Green Emerald._

"Hehe...Um,.. _Congratulations"  
_

"Untuk apa..?" tanya England sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukannya kau dan France..."

"Makanya, jangan pergi dulu.., Aku menolaknya" Wahhh..., kali ini sang _American_ hanya bisa menaiki satu alisnya. Tidak sesuai tebakkannya ya.

"Karena aku memiliki orang lain yang sangat aku cinta, walaupun kadang dirinya dan diriku saling menyakiti tanpa kami sadari." Amerika hanya tersenyum, menatap penasaran kearah England.

"Siapa..?"

"Hm,.. Kau mau beri aku apa jika aku beritahu..?"

"Oh.,, Ayo lah England." Amerika memasang wajah polos nya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tentu saja, asalkan kau tidak akan beritahu siapapun." Amerika menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. England berdiri dan duduk disamping Amerika, Amerika bangun dan mendudukkan badannya, matanya menatap kearah England.

"Dia orang yang ceria, penuh semangat, Maniak Burger, Hero Complex, mempunyai mata _Blue Sapphire_ yang sangat aku sukai. _I Love You, America"_ Mata Hijau Emerald itu memandang dirinya dengan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Amerika mengelus pipi England, _blush_ terlihat sangat jelas baginya. Senyuman lembut tidak dapat lepas dari wajah nya saat ini.

"Orang yang aku cintai pemarah, kalau kata Japan itu Tsundere, sering menolak ide cemerlangku, Baik dan memiliki _Green Emerald_ dimatanya. _I Love You too, England"_ England membiarkan matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

 ** _Malam itu adalah malam terindah._**

 ** _Malam dimana ciuman perrtama kita._**

 ** _Hanya ada Diriku dan Dirimu di bawah sinar lembut sang Rembulan._**

* * *

 **TEHehehe...hehehe... Cie cie yang senyum itu... PEACE...  
**

 **MAAF UNTUK PARA FRUK**

 **kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi... bye/ RUN AWAY...**


End file.
